The Lyre of Orpheus: Chapter One
NA: First chapter of my first fanfiction, The Lyre of Orpheus! Enjoy! Chapter One: Look, I can't help the fact that I'm a trouble magnet. I try to avoid the best I can but it never ceases to find me anyways. Every time I think that I have finally lost it, BOOM! It comes in smacking me in the face. I guess I should of destroyed that crappy lyre when I had the chance. Who would of known how much stinking trouble would follow after that piece of crap? Curious about the lyre now, aren't you? Well I guess I should tell about it now. I am Avery Brand and this is my story... I guess when it actually started was when I was in 5th grade. It was a pretty autumn afternoon when I was walking how from school. The birds were singing a nice song and a refreshing breeze softly ran through my very short hair. I don't know why, but I can't stand my hair long. Hades, I can't stand my hair even down to my shoulders! Crap! I am getting of topic! Anyways it was a nice day. I was thinking of an excuse on exactly why I failed my latest math test. You see, I am not exactly the best at math. But it's not my fault that I failed it! The unit we were studying was boring and Law and Order, my favorite show was having a marathon the night I was suppose to be studying. That was when it ''happened. A loud screeching sound filled my ears. I remeber yelling ''"What the?" ''I took a glance towards the source of the noise, seeing the most bizzare thing ever. It was my neighbor, Lillian Adeline staring at me. Only it didn't look to much like Lillian. Lillian was a tall and thin elderly woman who liked to wear these ugly sweaters that looked like Hello Kitty ate and then barfed it up. However today Lillian looked a lot younger. Her once saggy skin looked young now and her hair (which was still gray) was healthier looking. Her eyes were the most scariest thing about her though. Gone were her once small dark ones and in place were horrid golden ones. "''Hello Avery..." ''She hissed at me."''It's great to see you, especially since I'm starving..." ''She then gave a smirk, revealing long and sharp looking rows of teeth. I blinked a couple times to have what she said to me to asorb in. Then I did what seemed the most intellegint thing to do: Scream and run! I took off, throwing my plaid backpack at her as I went. Lillian dodged it and started after me. I screamed even louder, hoping someone would hear me and see that a crazy old lady was chasing me. "''You have no hope for out-running the Lamia!" ''Lillian-er now I guess Lamia screeched at me. I stole a glance behind my shoulder. The Lamia was catching up to me. However being the smart person I am, while I was looking back, I tripped over the sidewalk. I went sprawling over the sidewalk. I could feel a sharp pain hit my arm as I heard a sickening crack. I saw a shadow for behind me. "''Well that was fun, but I am famished! Time for dinner!" ''Lamia said in a sickenly cheerful voice. I let out a whimper in defeat and closed my eyes. I was going to be dinner for this creature. Being eaten alive wasn't really what I was planning on today. I let out a cry of pain as what felt like two knives dig in my back. I closed my eyes eve harder, embracing the pain of being torn up when it stopped. "''Huh?" ''I managed to squeek out. I opened my eyes to find Lamia off of my back and instead was in the road looking at someone. That is when I saw ''her. She looked like a young woman- most likely in her twenties. Her hair was a golden blonde and very curly. It was tied in a loose bun. A blind fold covered her eyes. She was weilding what looked like a gold sworn. "Get away from her, Demon," ''The woman said rather forcefully. Lamia sneered, "''I'm not getting rid of my food that easily." The woman frowned and then said," Just leave. I prefer not to slice you open today." Lamia then lunged at her. Too bad for Lamia that the woman happened to be a decent fighter and dodged her completely. Lamia let out a terrible screech and regained her footing before she hit the ground. The woman got in a fighting postion with her sword. She swung at Lamia. Like the woman, Lamia was a good dodger too and dodged it. Lamia then tried her bloody claws at the woman. Well it seemed to of failed because the woman took her sword and sliced them off when Lamia had them out at her. then as if like magic, her arms poofed into a golden dust. The woman gave another blow at Lamia, this time at her head. Like her arms, Lamia fully turned into dust. I watched amazed at what just happened. Who could of blamed me? The woman walked over to me and smiled warmly. "Need some help?" ''She aske dme. I just stared at her. Finally regaining my voice, I replied, ''"Err...You are a stranger." Though I would of liked some help, I didn't know this woman and my dad told me never to talk to strangers. the woman let out a chuckle. "I actually know you quiet well." Creep! I thought to myself. Then she took out what looked like a golden brownie out of her pocket.'' I couldn't help but wonder who has brownies in their pockets. She gave it to me and said, ''"Eat it, dear." Okay, I was probably breaking the "Don't accept candy from strangers rule" but I didn't really seem to care at that time. I took a bite out of it. It tasted amazing. It tasted like warm and creamy hot chocalote. That's when all the pain I had went away, "Woah," I said out loud. The woman laughed lightly and helped me up. She walked me home the rest of the journey. When we reached my front door, I turned back to thank her, only the strange woman was gone. I thought to myself that I was very lucky to have escped that creature during the night. I could of died! But what I didn't realize was all the trouble it would cause me because of it. End of Chapter One. Category:The Lyre of Orpheus Category:Chapter Page